Harry Potter: Dimension Traveller
by Adolphus
Summary: Full summary inside. Harry Potter x Star Wars Crossover


**Summary:** After Harry defeats Voldemort and becomes the Master of Death, Harry lives his life, mastering all forms of magic. On his deathbed, Harry has the sudden urge to visit the Veil of Death. When he arrives, someone shoots a jet of light at him, making him fall into the Veil. Harry begins his journey in the Star Wars Universe.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars.

* * *

**...~][oOo][~...**

**Harry Potter: Dimension Traveller**

**...~][oOo][~...**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Introduction**

Harry Potter, 170 years-old sat in his white robes with gold highlights, with a slightly crooked nose and wild messy silver hair. His face was wrinkled and his bright emerald eyes surveyed the Great Hall of Hogwarts with a sparkle within them. Upon Harry's crinkled face was the legendary Lightning bolt scar and a Van Dyke goatee, silver like his hair.

His sparkling eyes observed the final Sorting of the batch of First years. He stood and immediately the Hall quieted. "I only have two words." said Harry, spreading his arms in a welcome gesture. "Tuck in." Harry then clapped his hands once and the food appeared on the tables, courtesy of the House Elves.

Harry sat back down and picked pieces of everything, his wise eyes darting from the students to his staff members as he reminisced on his friends. Shortly after the defeat of Voldemort, Harry had broken things off with Ginny, much to the anger of the Weasley clan.

After he had broken up with her, the Elder Wand appeared before him along with the Stone and the Cloak. When Harry grasped the Elder Wand it turned into a staff. After much research, Harry found out it was because he was too powerful for a wand. The Stone repaired itself and he wore it on his middle finger on his right hand. The Cloak he kept before he passed it down to his firstborn, before passing the Marauders Map to the twins. Also, to help blend in, the Elder Staff had a shrinking ability making look the size of it's original form.

Then almost a year afterwards, Hermione and Ron had invited him to their wedding, which he graciously accepted. Curiously enough, Ron and Hermione had tried to get himself and Ginny back together. However, by doing so made him forget about Ginny and focus on a new woman, who would soon be his wife in four years. Astoria Greengrass was a beautiful witch in his year, with an older sister, Daphne, who was in her seventh year during his reign as the secondary Champion of Hogwarts in 1994.

Harry smiled as he thought of his descendants. After four years of dating and getting to know one another, Harry popped the question, so to speak. He, like any sane male when the most gorgeous woman whose beauty rivals a pureblooded Veela, says 'Yes.' to a 'Will you marry me?' nearly collapsed when she jumped him straight after she said yes, resulting in a full out twenty minute snogging session.

And then after three years of marriage, Astoria was pregnant with a boy, and when the baby was born, Harry named his firstborn son James Cyrus Potter, in honour of both their father's names. Eventually Astoria fell pregnant again, this time with twins; a boy and a girl. Harry and Astoria finally named them Sirius Elijah and Roxanne Lily Potter in honour of Sirius Black, Lily Potter and Roxanne Greengrass. Harry chose the Godfather for his children to be both Blaise Zabini and Neville Longbottom. The Godmother's were their wives; Tracey Zabini and Hannah Longbottom.

Shortly after their children grew up into adulthood, Astoria fell sick and, as there was no cure, she later died. Harry nearly went mad with grief. Over the years he had grandchildren and great-grandchildren, however he lost many friends as his family grew.

And now, Harry could even see great-great grandchildren sitting at either Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Slytherin, all of which houses he and Astoria could've been in. And now as he looked on with a proud smile, Harry felt the sudden urge to go to the Ministry. Squashing down the strange urge Harry shook his head and focused on something else.

After he had finished his food, Harry waited patiently for the rest of the school to finish and when they did he stood.

"Now, to all First years, welcome. To our older students, welcome back. Just a few start of term notices that I wish to announce." said Harry, as he captured the attention of the whole school.

"First years, please note that the Forbidden Forest is exactly that; forbidden. Some of our older students would do well to remember that." Harry continued, as his emerald green eyes sparkled in the direction of the Gryffindor table.

"If you wish to join the Quidditch team, then the trial date will be set by the team captain. As we are all now fed and watered, let us commence with the singing of our school's song." he cried as he waved the shrunken Elder Staff and streams of ribbons shot out of the end, forming the words high above the house tables. Several of the teaching staff's smile became quite stiff as they glared at the Headmaster in exasperation.

"Everybody pick their favourite tune," said Harry, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:

'_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy, Warty Hogwarts,_  
_Teach us something please,_  
_Whether we be old and bald,_  
_Or young with scabby knees,_  
_Our heads could do with filling,_  
_With some interesting stuff,_  
_For now they're bare and full of air,_  
_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_  
_So teach us things worth knowing,_  
_Bring back what we have forgot,_  
_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_  
_And learn until our brains all rot.'_

Everybody in the hall finished at different times until one person on each house table finished in a slow and delicate funeral march. Harry conducted them as Dumbledore did the Weasley twins in his first year.

"Ah music," remarked Harry, wiping his eye and putting his wand away. "Magic beyond what we do here. Now off to bed, pip pip."

The first years of each house followed their prefects to their houses, whist the heads of each house went along to talk to the first years. Harry sighed and walked to his tower and sat on his chair, with his head in his hands.

Everytime he closed his eyes, Harry saw the death chamber and himself falling into it. And every now and again he would get the sudden urge to visit. Harry thought that they were nightmares at first but quickly dismissed that. His Occlumency shields are impossible to penetrate.

In his youth, Astoria would be able to calm him down and when they started to share a bed, he didn't have nightmares, only happy dreams.

Shaking his head of thoughts about his beloved wife, Harry started to muse on the death chamber. After the war, the Light side brought the Wizarding world up to date with muggle technology and several Unspeakables had enchanted several muggle objects to run off magic, like the car, televisions, computers, etc.

Harry sighed as he sat back on his chair, tapping his hand on the desk in front of them. Abruptly, after an hour of musing, Harry gathered his belongings and absentmindedly waved his hand causing them to go into his trunk that transformed into a necklace whilst a pen started to write a letter on his desk. Harry picked up the necklace and put it around his neck before he then left for the Ministry as the pen finished writing.

Harry stepped gracefully out of the fireplace and strode briskly toward the elevators. Many Ministry people whispered behind their hands and Harry knew that the Minister of Magic would request an audience with him but today Harry was going to the Department of Mysteries. Harry used the Staff like a walking stick, using it now and again to gently yet firmly push people to the side.

Side-stepping several people, Harry arrived at the elevator and used a subtle Legilimency mind control trick to order people out of the elevator. Glancing to the operator he nodded once.

"Stanley, Department of Mysteries please." said Harry pleasantly as Stanley pulled the lever and they shot in the direction of the Department of Mysteries.

Harry stepped out of the elevator with a nod toward Stanley before he walked to the door. Harry exhaled as he pushed it open and walked along to the corridor. Harry pushed through another door and walked into a circular chamber with doors all around it, a new invention by the Unspeakables.

Standing in the centre, Harry pulled out a penknife and slashed his hand, making blood pool on the floor. "Harry James Potter, Headmaster of Hogwarts and former Unspeakable Bright-Eyes, demands entry to the Death Chamber." Harry said firmly and clearly as he waited for the door to appear.

A few minutes later, the magic didn't disappoint as a door popped out of the ground and Harry opened the door, before stepping through it. There stood the Veil, in all it's bloody glory.

Harry walked over to the Veil and inspected it. And like his dream, he sensed someone behind him.

"Avada Kedavra!" snarled a familiar voice of Scorpius Malfoy, son of his school rival, Draco.

Harry twirled on his heel and span his staff in a circular motion to block and rebound the Killing curse. Harry's theory was correct, as he managed to block the curse and send it back at the dumbfounded Scorpius Malfoy, who died instantly. However the backlash send Harry into the Veil of Death. Just like Sirius, Harry never fell on the opposite side of the Veil.

Unlike Sirius, Harry fell through a dimension portal that sent him to a familiar galaxy, long ago and far away.

0

It's not too shit is it?


End file.
